The Underwater World
The Underwater World '''is the thirty-first case of the game and the third one to take place in the district called Maple Heights (Townsvile) Plot: The team dived into underwater. In Maple Heights there was underwater world in which people often came but they don’t live their. The police department was in bar in which they were eating food. There they saw a woman coughing blood she coughed and coughed and then died her blood was coming out of her mouth. They collected the body and it was of a baker and former thief Albertina Thenard. The first suspect was the Bloom Family Heir Clive Bloom he said that he have noting to do with the murder leave me alone but the team asked him and then he spoke all the matter . Violet Bloom became the suspect when the team found her photo on the crime scene. She said that she was looking her old days when she was mid 30s. I was in the bar so I dropped their by mistake. The demon fish was released and it has bitten so much people the people died . The third suspect was a actress called Savannah Blake. She said that she was working out in the gym when she saw the victim their cooking healthy breakfast for the people. Savannah was a professional piano teacher first but she start doing modelling which led her to became a good and kind actress. The demon fish was released into the water supply machines. But it happened again when the team heard a KABOOM sound from outside. In Chapter 2, they reached outside when they saw that a car was explode but the driver in their ran away. They searched for the clues and then they found that this car was of Dreamlife Scientist Phillip Hoover he said that he was crossing the road when he heared the bomb sound from the car so he ran away to protect his life. They continued their investigation later they found a Photo of the victim and some unknown fighting with the victim. They found her in the database. It was a woman called Amanda Priest. She said that she was fighting with the victim because she found a hair in her bread that’s why I gone to her for clarification. The demon fish which have killed almost 150,000 from centuries was released into Townsvile Water Supply. Joe Warren was helping the team and was protecting his city from the fish. Cynthia and Louis were having a great day but it was also ruined. The whole town flooded. In Chapter 3, they talked to Violet Bloom where they found a picture of her standing on the stairs. She said that after she was paralysed. She tried to walk and one day she started walking. They were ready to arrest the killer but before that they have to give Savannah her charity which she wanted to give to the poor. In the end, after collecting all the evidence the team finally arrested Bloom Family Heir Clive Bloom for the murder. He said that I am innocent I don’t done anything. They gave him proof. Upon admitting, he said that Albertina was making people sick of her food and some even contain poison in her bread. From which normally his half family died. Later he said that Albertina hired money to someone to said Chelsea (Clive’s daughter) to become a prostitute. So she refused but Albertina forced her but before that Clive killed her. He said that It will ruin his family name because our family is in the name of Foster Carlton Bloom who build this castle. Judge Hall sentenced him to 13 years in prison with no parole. In Ai, Chelsea Bloom came to the department and cried and she thanked the team that Albertina is dead and she was crying because his father protect her and gone to jail. Greg Gibbs a family doctor discussed the fish victims who were eaten by the Demon Fish to the department. Later they continue their investigation. They got a call from CNN office that someone is murdered in the dome Victim: '''Albertina Thenard (found dead in the underwater bar) Murder Weapon: Poisoned Olives Killer: Clive Bloom Suspects: Clive Bloom Bloom Family Heir Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats olives * The Suspect shoots clay pigeons * The Suspect knows mechanics Violet Bloom Clive's Mother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats olives * The Suspect shoots clay pigeons Savannah Blake Actress Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats olives * The Suspect shoots clay pigeons * The Suspect knows mechanics Phillip Hoover Scientist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats olives * The Suspect shoots clay pigeons * The Suspect knows mechanics Amanda Priest Retired Scientist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats olives * The Suspect shoots clay pigeons * The Suspect knows mechanics Quasi-Suspects: Chelsea Bloom Clive’s Daughter Greg Gibbs Family Doctor Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats olives * The Killer shoots clay pigeons * The Killer knows mechanics * The Killer is over 40 * The Killer is 6'0" Trivia: * This is one of the case that whole case took place underwater